


Late Nights

by StairsWarning



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Masturbation, One-Sided Attraction, Other, Possessive Behavior, Size Kink, Voice Kink, s i n
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 02:57:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7784023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StairsWarning/pseuds/StairsWarning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David can't fall asleep. So, he decides to try to make himself tired.<br/>(David is thirsty for Cameron Campbell, let's be real)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Nights

He tosses and turns. Sighs. Tries to force his mind to be quiet. Fails. Sighs again. Rolling over and opening his eyes he looks at the small digital clock next to his (disappointingly small) bed. 3:27 AM. He sighs again.  _ Well, _ he thought to himself, _ I guess I’ll just have to tire myself out for tomorrow! Can’t let the campers think I’m not super-duper excited for all of our fun plans! _

David rolls onto his stomach, rolling his hips softly against the bed. “Mmnph…” He groans and speeds up his hips, latching onto the sides of the bed. Before he could come, though, an imagined voice leaks into his head.

_ “Oh baby,” _ The voice moans. David bites his lip to silence the moans already slipping out of his mouth.  _ “Aren’t you just a pretty picture for your Daddy?” _ David nods, the imaginary man chuckling. Fuuuck, it felt like it was rumbling right through his  _ bones.  _

“I-I’ll be good for you, daddy. Just for you.” David whispers harshly into his pillow. He pulls down his pants, reaching deep into the nightstand beside his bed, looking for his prized possession. He pulls out his handy-dandy vibrator (completely waterproof, too! Very practical) and lube, his skin practically buzzing with excitement.

_ “I’m gonna stretch you nice and wide for me, David.” _ He shivers, closing his eyes tight and pouring lube on his fingers.  _ “Nice and wide. All mine.”  _ David gasps, pre-come dribbling out of his tip and onto the bedspread.

“A-all yours, sir, all yours,  _ fuck, _ ” David swears, pushing one lubed-up finger into his hole. He bites his lower lip, struggling to keep quiet. It would be Hell on Earth if Gwen wandered from her cabin to his to find out why he was making such a racket at three in the morning.

_ “You’d like that, wouldn’t you, baby? Someone to see how utterly fucked you can be.” _

“Haah-” David chokes out, pushing another finger in, scissoring slightly.

_ “You’d love to see their faces when I make you come harder than you ever have.” _ David untangles the hand buried in his bedsheets, winds back, and hits himself hard across the ass.  _ “Do you want the whole world to see that I own you, David?”  _ The imaginary voice almost sounds real for a moment, a ghosting of breath almost felt. And  _ fuck _ , David hasn’t been this turned on in months, probably. He sighs. What he wouldn’t give for this fantasy to be real. David snaps back into his fantasy, almost forgetting about the two fingers in his ass. Almost.

“I-I’m sorry sir, I blanked out for a moment. Please let me come, daddy.” David mumbles into the pillow. The imaginary man laughs, letting a third finger slide into David’s stretching hole.

_ “That’s alright, baby. For right now, this evening’s about you.”  _ David can almost feel the ghosting of fingers on his sides, big hands possessively grabbing him. Hard.

“Th-thank you, daddy. I’ll be good for you.” David spreads the three fingers in his hole as far as he can, reveling in the slight burn the sensation brought. Gently, he rubs his walls, searching for his favorite spot. He rubs his prostate, shivering. The fantasy man tells him that now is the time.

David croaks out a small thank you before smearing the leftover lube from his hand onto the vibrator, slowly pressing the head into his body.

_ “Does that feel good, baby?” _ He asks.

“Hh-yeah, yes, fuck,  _ Cameron, fuck- _ ” David moans out, louder this time. The image of Cameron Campbell is suddenly clear in his mind. He nearly comes on the spot. “Please daddy, ohgod please let me come,  _ please _ …” David whines to his empty room. The imaginary Campbell moves David’s thumb to press on the button on the end of the vibrator, turning it on.

 

David  _ wails. _

 

He arches his back, needing the feeling of large hands on his back, needing the feeling of sharp teeth on his neck as he’s marked,  _ possessed… _

With a huff of breath, two final thrusts and an imagined,  _ “Good boy.” _ David is coming.

He takes a few deep breaths, riding out his orgasm in bliss. David sighs, turning the vibrator off and setting it aside to be cleaned. By  _ God, _ there was a heck of a lot of cum on the sheets.  _ Oh well _ . David shrugs, too tired to clean it up now.  _ Speaking of… _ David peers over at the bedside clock. 4:18 AM. Well, at least he could get some sleep before the day officially started.

  
  


Epilogue:

David wakes up groggily, a firm hand on his shoulder shaking him awake. “David,” Someone whispers (David isn’t awake enough to open his eyes- sue him), “You have to help me!” At this, David opens his eyes to be nose to nose with none other than the object of literally all of his fantasies, Mr. Campbell. David swallows, trying not to eye the cum stains on his sheets.

“Y-yes, sir? What do you need?” David rubs his eyes. “Why are you here? You said you would be in Switzerland by now.” Mr. Campbell smiles sheepishly and fuck, that should  _ not _ be going straight to his cock.

“Well, I planted a few leads, but in reality, I’m here! It’s true genius!” Mr. Campbell grins, proud.

“So,” David clears his throat, trying not to sound awkward. “Where are you going to hide, sir?”

“Well I was thinking of staying here, David! The suits would never expect it!” David’s throat goes dry.  _ Fuck _ .

“A-a-alright, sir. If that’s what you want.” David just decides to get out of bed anyway, hoping his half-chub wasn’t too noticeable. Thankfully, as soon as David slips out of the bed, Mr. Campbell slides right in, falling fast asleep.

David huffs a sigh, plopping down to sit against his bed frame. He checks the time. 7:02 AM.  _ Great, _ David thinks,  _ I’ve still got two hours until I can wake the campers up. _

David sighs again, laying down on the hard floor of the cabin, falling asleep. This was gonna be a rough day.

**Author's Note:**

> lol thanks for reading my sin,,,,, when i was writing this i was listening to SOS by Rihanna, which is an oddly fitting song tbh... pls recommend what I should write next! thanks!!


End file.
